


Afflatus - Thor Son Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1156]
Category: NCIS, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: There's something different about the MCRT from the other NCIS teams. Tony just never expected it to be who their parents were. Needless to say the revelation that Gibbs' biological father is Thor turned their lives upside down and that's not the end of the unusual. Can the blame for all of this be placed on Loki?





	1. The broken equipment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/30/2002 for the word [afflatus](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/06/30/afflatus).
> 
> afflatus  
> A divine imparting of knowledge; inspiration.
> 
> This was requested by TT40_Angst_Queen as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). More instructions are below if you wish to sign up. This prompt had many options. I removed the ones that I wasn't filling with this story. 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> 3\. When Tony finds out he's the Son of Captain America, and His boss is the Son of Thor, their world changes drastically, and they fight against an unknown enemy that wants to destroy both The Avengers, Loki, and NCIS.
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> Please note if a character is referred to as Tony it is most likely Tony DiNozzo. Stark will generally be referred to as Stark or Iron Man in this story.

Crackle. Tony sighed certain that sound meant Gibbs had destroyed another computer or cellphone on accident. Glancing up to a smoking hunk of junk on Gibbs’ desk only confirmed his suspicions. 

They may be the best at solving cases, but they were the worst with agency equipment. Tony knew they had been at the top of more than one NCIS’ director's shit list because of it. It wasn't just Gibbs destroying equipment either.

Tony had broken more than one NCIS punching bag unintentionally after a trying day of dealing with Gibbs’ temper. There'd also been the occasional smashed keyboard or other item, but it didn't happen that often anymore. Tony had heard that Gibbs’ old partner, Mike Franks, had been worse when it came to agency equipment, so he wasn't too worried.

Though some of the stories Tony had heard about Franks had to have been exaggerated. There was no way they could be true. Shaking his head, Tony returned to pondering the need for a new computer for Gibbs.

Intending to ask McGee to order a new computer for Gibbs, Tony couldn't help the swell of pride when he realized that McGee was already on the phone with IT. His Probie truly had grown up.

Despite being a computer genius, McGee also accidentally broke things. Tony had never figured out how. They always just mysteriously turned up broken with McGee holding a sheepish expression and offering little explanation. 

Really, the whole MCRT did a number on the equipment. Bishop was probably the nicest to the equipment as she generally only broke the equipment when they were actually out in the field. If the crime scene didn’t have any active participants the equipment usually came back fine, but as soon as they had to defend themselves the equipment was toast as Bishop turned everything near or on her into a weapon.

Tony knew for a fact that other teams did not go through equipment like this, by the simple virtue of he’d asked. He didn’t know if Gibbs got an earful from Vance every time something new broke, but he did know there’d been more than one screaming match between the two of them about this issue. Gibbs tended to be of the belief that they just needed to make the equipment less destructible. 

Tony could see that the MCRT might play a part in the destruction, since it was largely just their team that was so hard on equipment, but he wasn’t about to tell Gibbs he was wrong. Also, those punching bags really did break easily. Tony had to try really hard if he didn’t want to break one, so he couldn’t help thinking that Gibbs might have a point.

Apparently, Vance didn’t agree though as from the sounds of the yelling he could hear, they’d just been put on forced leave for a minimum of two weeks unless they could prove that they would be more careful with the equipment before then. Of course, Tony knew that would only last until the MCRT was needed for a high priority case, but in the meantime they could all enjoy a vacation. Or well that is if Gibbs didn’t ignore Vance’s order or decide that it was time for some team bonding. 

They’d just finished up a case and no new ones were on the horizon, so it was good timing for Vance to sideline them. Tony still expected their “vacation” to be cut short by at least a week, but only time would tell. First, they had to wait for Gibbs to come down from Vance’s office and tell them what was up.

They didn’t have to wait long. The sound of the door slamming closed as Gibbs charged out of Vance’s office made it pretty clear that Gibbs wasn’t happy. Gibbs glared at all 3 of his agents as they stared at him expectantly, even a bit hopefully.

Gruffly Gibbs barked, “Fine, you can all go home. Don’t come back for 2 weeks.”

McGee and Bishop scrambled to collect their things before Gibbs changed his mind. 

Tony, ever daring, probed, “What are your plans for the vacation?”

Gibbs grunted.

“So the normal then? Boat, bourbon, basement?”

Gibbs grunted again. He might actually visit Jackson. The last time he’d heard from him, he hadn’t sounded that good.

“I’m going to visit Jackson. Want to come with?” Tony offered. He’d known that Jackson wasn’t feeling well and had always had a soft spot for the old man ever since a case had taken them to Stillwater and Jackson had given him a sweater.

“Fine.” Gibbs snarled, sounding for all the world like Tony was interrupting his plans for vacation and he was pissed at it, even though he’d already been considering visiting Jackson.

“Great.” Tony smiled widely. “Meet you at your place at say 6am tomorrow, so we can get to town early?”

Gibbs simply nodded in agreement as he finished packing up for the day and quickly left, the elevator doors closing and leaving Tony alone in the bullpen. Tony really hoped that Gibbs wasn’t that grumpy while visiting Jackson. It would just add more strain to an already struggling Jackson.

Secretly, Tony hoped that this vacation would give him some time to get even closer to Gibbs and possibly woo him a bit if Gibbs was open to that. Tony was already making plans to leave NCIS as he’d definitely been there a lot longer than he normally stayed in one place. He didn’t want to lose Gibbs in the process, though. 

Gibbs had essentially given him a family in the NCIS team, but Tony staying was actually stunting the rest of the family. Bishop was ready to have her own Probie. McGee would make a very good SFA for Gibbs.

Tony would land on his feet wherever he decided to go. He wanted to take a chance and see if Gibbs might return his feelings before he left, however. It really was the best time to find out what Gibbs felt for him.

If Gibbs didn’t return his feelings then Tony could leave with no hard feelings. He already knew that while Abby, McGee, Bishop, Ducky, and Jimmy would miss him and protest him leaving that they would understand and would keep up the friendships he’d formed with them outside of work if he no longer worked there. However, if Gibbs did return his feelings like Tony hoped then they could make the move that made the most sense for them both so that no one had concerns of favoritism or boss coercing subordinate.

Either way, this would be best for the family so that all of them could keep growing, Tony included. Who knew, maybe the MCRT would break less things if Tony wasn’t around. He doubted it, however.


	2. The Trip to Stillwater

Tony called a hotel in a town neighboring Stillwater and setup reservations for tomorrow through a week and a half. He really hoped that they didn’t get called back to work before then. While they would probably spend most of their time with Jackson, Tony didn’t want to impose especially since Jackson’s health hadn’t been that great. 

Plus, this would give Tony a good excuse to share a bed with Gibbs and have plenty of alone time with Gibbs as well. Tony really hoped the plan didn’t backfire. 

It would be really awkward to share a bed if Gibbs decided he was disgusted by Tony propositioning him. Tony had hopes that it would be ok, though. They’d shared beds before for cases and Tony would swear that he’d felt Gibbs’ erection a couple of times.

Gibbs had always vanished for the shower before Tony could do more than think about doing something with Gibbs’ cock. Tony hummed to himself as he quickly packed a bag for their stay in Stillwater. He wanted to basically be ready to go as soon as he rolled out of bed in the morning. 

It was already going to be a stretch for him to get to Gibbs’ house on time that early in the morning, but he didn’t want to give Gibbs time to freak out and decide not to go, after all. Setting his alarm insanely early to give himself time to get ready and get coffee going in the morning and still make it to Gibbs’ house on time, Tony finally settled into bed and fell asleep. 

He groaned when his alarm went off, slapping it and rolling out of bed in one practiced move. Walking a bit zombieish, Tony headed for the shower glad that he had a timed coffee maker. He knew coffee would be ready for him by the time he was out of the shower and ready to go. 

Feeling a little more awake after his shower, Tony donned jeans and a t-shirt. They would be travelling for a significant portion of the day and what time they weren’t travelling would be spent in diners or with Jackson who pretty much wore jeans and western shirts all the time. Tony wanted comfort more than he wanted to look good. 

Admittedly, the t-shirt was still tight fitting which did show off his muscles a bit. He wasn’t going to let a chance to make Gibbs look at him, pass him by. Grabbing the coffee and a second cup for Gibbs, Tony tossed his bag into the car and headed for Gibbs. He made good time, getting there 5 minutes to 6. 

“Didn’t think you’d actually be up this early.”

Tony shrugged and winked. “Had a pretty fella to pick up.”

Gibbs shook his head at Tony’s flirting, not taking him seriously. Tony flirted with pretty much everything. “I’m driving.”

Tony nodded. “I figured you would. Here.” Tony handed Gibbs the coffee he’d brought for him.

“Thanks.” Gibbs grunted, moving to the driver’s side of his challenger.

Tony tossed his bag into the back and climbed into the passenger seat. Gibbs rushed backwards out of the driveway, tires squealing as he turned onto the road and headed for the freeway. Tony flicked the radio onto a country station.

It wasn’t his preferred music, but Gibbs would usually let it play and thus it was safer than trying to get Gibbs to listen to pop or rock. They lapsed into silence as the challenger ate up the miles. Tony fell asleep about an hour into the drive as the country music lulled him to sleep. 

He woke up when Gibbs brought the car to a screeching halt in front of a diner. “Breakfast.”

Tony nodded and stumbled out of the car, rubbing sleep from his eyes. The waitress directed them to a booth and left them with a couple of menus. Tony quickly browsed the menu finally settling on the power breakfast with eggs, sausage, bacon, pancakes, and hashbrowns. 

By the time the waitress returned with their drinks, coffee for both, Tony went ahead and ordered his power breakfast. The waitress turned to Gibbs who had yet to pick up the menu. 

“I’ll take the special.” Gibbs grunted.

“How would you like your eggs?”

“Over easy.”

“I’ll get that right in for you guys.” The waitress smiled and headed for the back. 

“How’d you know what you wanted? Been here a lot?”

“Nah. What diner doesn’t have a special?” 

Tony snorted. “What if it were something really strange?”

“It’s diner food. It will be fine.”

Tony shook his head. He could never just go on faith like that. He needed to know exactly what he was ordering, but then he was definitely pickier than Gibbs when it came to food except for vegetables.

Gibbs hated vegetables, pretty much of any kind. Tony wasn’t overly fond of vegetables, but he would at least eat them, especially in pasta. Gibbs insisted on picking all the vegetables out of the pasta if he could get away with it. 

”Do you think Jackson is going to be ok?”

“Sure. He’s tough.”

“But he hasn’t been feeling well for a while.”

“Which is why you’re going to cheer him up.”

“Yep.”

They wiped their hands on the napkins and Gibbs paid for both their meals with cash, leaving enough for a decent tip. Quickly stopping by the bathroom and making use of it, they washed hands and were back on the road in under an hour. The scenery flew by as Gibbs sped down the road.

They stopped once to get gas and make use of the facilities before finally they arrived at the hotel. Gibbs had shot Tony a surprised look when he informed Gibbs that he’d booked a hotel for them. Tony had a bit defensively explained that he didn’t want to put more of a strain on Jackson by staying with him. 

Gibbs had nodded and easily driven to the hotel. It was really the only hotel worth staying in anywhere near Stillwater, so Gibbs knew it well. They quickly checked in and put their bags in the room before heading to the general store to meet Jackson. 

They’d intended to surprise Jackson, but they were the ones in for a surprise when only Cal was found at the general store. Tony, not one to just give up, headed into the store to see if Jackson was in the back.


	3. Jackson's downfall

“You didn’t hear?” Cal questioned when he recognized Gibbs as he entered the store after Tony.

“Hear what?” Gibbs growled.

“Jackson’s in the hospital.”

“What? For how long?” Tony blinked in surprise.

“At least a week. I know they’ve been trying to get a hold of Gibbs. It doesn’t look good.”

Gibbs and Tony exited the shop and hopped in the car. Gibbs’ foot unerringly hit the gas and rocketed them down the street to the hospital. They checked in at the front desk and were directed to a room in the stroke ward of the hospital.

Well actually the hospital wasn’t that big. They didn’t really have wards more rooms dedicated to specific ailments like stroke victims. 

“Why didn’t you know he was in the hospital?”

“Haven’t had a chance to listen to my messages. I had a bunch from Vance that I was putting off listening to and didn’t realize that someone had been calling me about Jackson.”

“This is the reason for rule 3, Gibbs.”

“Yeah. It is. I messed up.”

“Come on, let’s go see Jackson and you can apologize for not showing up sooner.”

Gibbs grunted. 

Tony opened the door to Jackson’s room and gestured for Gibbs to enter first. 

”You didn’t need to come all the way out here for an old man.” Jackson coughed.

“You should have called me, dad.”

“I didn’t want to bother you.”

“You’re not a bother.” Gibbs clasped Jackson’s hand in his.

“I didn’t want you to see me like this.” Jackson coughed again.

“You’ll get better.”

“I’m not sure about that this time.”

“You can’t give up, dad.”

“I’m not, Leroy, but I think it’s my time to go.”

“No!” Gibbs shook his head violently.

Tony quietly stepped up to Jackson’s other side, grabbing his other hand and giving it a soft squeeze.

“I’m sorry, son.” Jackson pulled his hand from Gibbs and gently cupped Leroy’s face. “I love you.”

As if that was what Jackson had been waiting to say he slowly collapsed onto the bed, his eyes closing. 

“No! Dad!” Leroy screamed as he slapped Jackson’s face lightly a couple of times trying to wake him up.

The hospital staff rushed in to do what they could, but they quickly shook their head. “He’s gone.”

“No, he can’t be!” Leroy wailed.

Tony walked around the bed and gently guided Gibbs into his arms. “I’m sorry, Jethro.”

Gibbs moved his head onto Tony’s shoulder as the sobs racked his body. Tony just patted him on the back and whispered soothing words. No matter the relationship between parent and child, it was always hard losing a parent.

When the doctors were making noises about needing them to leave, Tony nodded and waited until Leroy’s tears had stopped before leading him out to the car. He hadn’t expected Jackson’s death either, but right now he had to be there for Gibbs.

Gibbs would absolutely hate it that he’d shown his feelings that much once the initial wave of grief had passed. Tony fully planned to pretend like it hadn’t happened. For now, though, they’d head back to the hotel. 

At some point they’d have to make funeral arrangements or find out when the funeral would be. Tony wasn’t sure if Gibbs was the executor of Jackson’s will or if Jackson had named someone in town as such. Either way, Tony doubted they’d be heading back to DC until after Jackson was buried. 

Sure enough after Gibbs recovered himself, he was back to his normal uncommunicative self. Though, Tony did notice him guiltily opening his cellphone and listening to the messages. Gibbs shook his head after he listened and closed the phone again.

“Nothing important besides the messages from the hospital, then?”

Gibbs grunted and flopped onto the couch, folding his arms across his chest. Tony stared at Gibbs for a few minutes before remembering that he’d slipped something into his bag for Gibbs. Returning to the bedroom, Tony pulled the small piece of Balsa wood that he’d packed for Gibbs out.

“Here. I trust you have your own knife.” Tony thrust the wood into Gibbs’ hands.

Gibbs automatically took hold of the wood looking at it in surprise. “Thanks.”

Pulling one of his many knives that he never went anywhere without, Gibbs set about whittling the wood. He mostly stared off into space, thinking, as his hands worked. Tony let him be, knowing that losing Jackson had been a shock to his system.

Clearly, Gibbs hadn’t been expecting it. Jackson had obviously been hospitalized for a stroke. Those affected everyone differently and were impossible to predict.

Tony wasn’t sure what the final cause of death would be, but he silently messaged Abby knowing that she would want to know that Jackson had passed. He also warned her not to come down immediately and that he would be in further contact with funeral arrangements. There was no way that Gibbs could handle Abby, well meaning though she would be, right now.

Finally, Tony couldn’t handle the silence anymore and flipped the TV on. Surfing the channels until he found a western movie playing, Tony set the remote back down. At least, now he wouldn’t go too crazy.

He could handle silence, but too much especially after an emotional day would put his mind into overdrive and he’d end up trying to figure out what he could have done better. How he could have saved the victim or prevented one of the team’s injuries. Knowing that he couldn’t have stopped Jackson’s death did nothing to stop these what ifs from running through his head, but so long as he had something else he could focus on like the movie, the voices would fade away and he’d be fine.

Finally, it came time to order dinner. Tony ordered a steak with a side of asparagus, one of the few vegetables that Gibbs usually didn’t complain too much about eating. He set it up on the coffee table once it was brought up to the room. Gibbs still hadn’t stirred from the couch.

Tony wasn’t sure if he was asleep or just lost in thought. His fingers were still moving the knife against the wood, so Tony hoped he was awake. “Gibbs. Dinner.”

Gibbs nodded and set the wood aside, tucking the knife back where it had come from and joined Tony at the table. They ate in silence, the second movie still going on in the background. Finally, Tony had to know. “Do you need to setup arrangements for Jackson’s funeral or is someone else handling it?”

Gibbs grunted and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket with a name and phone number on it. He handed the paper to Tony and returned to the couch, having already finished his dinner.

Tony glanced at the paper, assuming this to either be the lawyer Gibbs needed to contact or the person in charge of funeral arrangements themself. Leaving Gibbs to his wood or whatever he wanted to do in grumpy silence, Tony pulled out his phone and dialed the number. Moving into the bedroom, so as to not bother Gibbs, Tony murmured, “Yes, hello.”

“Who is this?”

“I’m Anthony DiNozzo, a friend of Leroy Gibbs. I wanted to find out about funeral arrangements for Jackson Gibbs.”

A cultured male voice responded, “It’s all taken care of, already. Jackson was very specific in his will as to what he wanted for his funeral. The funeral has been scheduled for tomorrow at 10am and the will reading will be held immediately, after it.”

“Thanks. Where will this be happening?”

“At the Stillwater funeral home, of course.”

“Oh right. Small town. I forgot. We’ll be there. Thanks again.”

“No problem, Mr. DiNozzo. We will see you there.”

Tony hung up the phone and returned to the living room to watch the end of the movie. He didn’t want to push Gibbs too hard, but at the same time he wanted to be there to support Gibbs, however Gibbs needed. “You know you can talk to me, right?”

“I know, Tony.” Gibbs agreed softly. 

After the third movie ended, Tony offered a soft good night to Gibbs as he headed for the bedroom. Stripping off his clothes, leaving him in boxers, Tony crawled into bed. He didn’t know if Gibbs would be joining or if he would stay on the couch all night. 

This wasn’t exactly the fun trip to visit Jackson that Tony had planned. He tossed and turned, as his mind struggled to settle down. He still hadn’t made it to sleep when Gibbs finally left the couch. 

Gruffly, Gibbs ordered, “Sleep,” as he climbed into bed and pulled Tony up against him closing his eyes and seeming to fall immediately to sleep.

Tony didn’t know how Gibbs could fall asleep so easily, but he tried to keep still so as not to wake him. Eventually, the rhythm of Gibbs’ heart lulled Tony to sleep.


	4. The Funeral and a Surprise

By the time Tony awoke, Gibbs had already showered and dressed in a suit as appropriate for a funeral. He’d also ordered breakfast. Tony stumbled out of bed, not bothering to dress and seated himself at the table to eat the food Gibbs had ordered for them.

A little more awake after coffee, Tony returned to the bedroom and started sorting through his clothes to find something suitable for a funeral. Pretty much everything he had was either way too casual or too fancy. Setting a pair of black slacks aside, Tony stared at his shirt options. 

He really didn’t like any of them for a funeral. Finally throwing on a plain white shirt and a black jacket, Tony hoped that it would be good enough. He knew better than to ask Gibbs whether his clothes would be suitable for the funeral, so he just consigned himself to probably standing out a bit due to the light silver sparkles edging his shirt.

With no words exchanged, they both left the hotel and headed for the car. Gibbs drove them to the funeral home and they filed in and took seats up front since Gibbs was Jackson’s immediate family. Gibbs seemed calmer this morning.

Tony wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or if Gibbs had just shoved his feelings down like he’d done when Shannon and Kelly died. Tony really hoped that Gibbs hadn’t just buried his feelings over Jackson’s death. That led to explosions and amnesia resulting in having to relive everything over again like it had just happened. Tony wouldn’t wish that on Gibbs again.

The funeral went as well as could be expected. Gibbs even gave a nice speech about his father. Tony offered up his own memories of Jackson practically welcoming him into the family.

After everyone cleared out except for those who were to be present for the will reading, the lawyer started off with the mumbo jumbo of how Jackson was of sound mind and body when he made this will. Tony assumed that this was just the normal rhetoric the lawyers spewed to stop people from trying to contest the will. At first, it seemed like it probably was as Jackson’s store, his house, and various other possessions of his were distributed amongst various beneficiaries. 

That was until the lawyer announced that Jackson regretted not telling Gibbs about his real father, Thor. There was a collective gasp in the room and a significant amount of murmuring to the effect of, “Did he just say Thor?”

Tony knew that the town gossip was going to reach an all time high. Raising bastards just wasn’t done, especially ones that weren’t yours. Gibbs probably wouldn’t be able to come back for over 20 years without questions about whether his father was really Thor making the rounds. 

Of course, there was also some confused murmuring about who exactly Thor was. No one in the town had ever been named that. The lawyer simply waited for everyone to quiet down again before finishing reading the will. 

Finally, he asked that everyone make an appointment to retrieve their copies of the paperwork at their earliest convenience and that if they had any questions it would be explained in full then. Of course, the vast majority of the town rushed to make appointments before leaving to immediately start spreading the gossip about Gibbs, son of Thor, or at least that’s what Tony assumed would happen.

“Did you know about this?”

“What? That I’m the son of Thor? No.”

“So do you think it’s true? Or is this a final prank that Jackson is pulling on the town of Stillwater?”

“Honestly… I don’t know.”

“Who is Thor anyway? The only Thor I know of is the Norse God of Thunder from those Avengers movies.”

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Gibbs grunted.

It was only after they returned to the hotel that Tony remembered he’d promised to let Abby know about the funeral arrangements. She was going to kill him for not telling him when they were. Maybe the dirt about Gibbs being the son of Thor would spare him her wrath. 

Tony could hope, at least, as he pulled out his phone and texted Abby, “Funeral and will reading happened today. I forgot to tell you earlier. Only found out late last night. Call me when you have a chance. I have news.”

Tony shook his head as his phone immediately rang. It was Abby, of course. He should have known that she was basically waiting for any word from him. 

“Hey Abbs.”

“Spill buster. Don’t think you’re getting off lightly just because I wasn’t at the funeral.”

“I need you to do me a favor, Abbs.” Tony murmured as he walked into the bedroom for some privacy, though Gibbs seemed to be ignoring the conversation in its entirety currently.

“Are you hurt or in trouble?” Abby demanded, immediately worried.

“No. Gibbs just got some shocking information at the will reading. I need you to research and find out if it could be true.”

“Lay it on me, I’m your girl.” Abby agreed.

“So per the will according to Jackson, Gibbs isn’t actually his son.”

“What?”

“I know, right? Apparently, Gibbs is really the son of Thor.”

“Who’s Thor?”

“That’s what I need you to find out. The only Thor I think of is the Norse God of Thunder which seems extremely far fetched.”

“Actually, that would totally make a lot of sense. I mean Gibbs barely touches his computers and they magically fry themselves.”

Tony hummed noncommittally. “Just look into it, Abby. Tell us what you find out. We’re going to go get more information from the lawyer later. We’ll bring it by later if it looks useful.” 

“Ok. Abby is on the case!” Click.

Tony shook his head. She really had learned too much about phone manners from Gibbs, still he knew she would be discreet or at least as discreet as anyone would be with this information. Though, worrying about keeping it a secret was probably too little too late given how the gossips were undoubtedly already spreading stories throughout all of Stillwater.


	5. The Accusation

Tony left the bedroom to find Gibbs standing up and staring straight at him, “Boss? You need something?”

Gibbs shook his head. He walked closer to Tony, still staring. Tony was a little concerned now, this wasn’t normal behavior for Gibbs.

Gibbs stopped right in front of Tony and continued to stare. “Why do you care so much? I’m always a bastard to you.”

“Not always, boss. You do your best to take care of all of us, really.”

Gibbs stepped closer until they were practically touching skin to skin despite the fact that they were both fully clothed. Tony could feel the heat radiating from Gibbs. “Are you ok, boss?”

“No. I don’t think so,” Gibbs whispered as he leaned down to kiss Tony.

Tony froze in shock before he got with the program and returned the kiss. Then his brain really kicked in and he stepped back. “Uh, boss? What are you doing?”

Gibbs gave him his are you stupid look, “I’m kissing you. If you can’t tell that you need to go back to FLETC for more training.”

“I know you’re kissing me, boss. I meant why are you kissing me?”

“I like you, Tony. You like me, right?”

“Uh, sure, boss?”

“Then what’s the problem?” Gibbs leaned in to kiss Tony again. 

“Not a problem.” Tony coughed out as what felt like electricity coursed through his body due to the kiss. Tony wasn’t actually sure if it was just normal kiss jitters due to kissing someone he really liked or if it was actually Gibbs’ powers inherited from Thor. Tony felt like he was drowning in the kiss, like Gibbs was consuming all of him. It took him a while to break out of the daze he’d fallen into, but he finally stepped back again.

“If it’s not a problem. Why do you keep backing away?”

”Because I don’t know the impetus behind this sudden desire of yours to kiss me. You’ve never shown any interest in me before.”

“I never thought you were serious. After the way you’ve taken care of me today and yesterday I thought maybe I was wrong and that you were serious all along. Was I wrong or right?”

“I’ve had a crush on you forever, but uh.” Tony gulped. “Isn’t this moving a bit too fast? Is this some weird rebound from your father dying? You weren’t fucking him or something were you?” Tony cringed at the words that came out of his mouth. WTF brain? Gibbs is going to kill you.

Gibbs didn’t, though. Instead he started laughing. “You think, I’m interested in you because I was fucking my father? In what world does that make any sense?”

Tony shrugged. He wasn’t sure why it had come out of his mouth, either.

“For one, Jackson was definitely not into guys. I know this for a fact.”

“Because you propositioned him?” Gah! Brain! Stop. Why are you doing this?

Gibbs chuckled again. “Nah. Never had any desire to fuck or be fucked by my father, but I did live with him for many years and let me tell you he never once brought home a man, but he did bring home a bunch of women after my mother died. I never did understand why. Before that he’d always seemed absolutely devoted to my mother.”

“People move on, Gibbs.”

“I know, but not like this. It was too fast. Almost like he’d found out something when she died that he didn’t like.” Gibbs understood now, what his father had probably found out when his mother died. He even understood a little why the man had brought home so many women. There was definitely something comforting about sex even between practical strangers.

Gibbs couldn’t see going out and getting laid by a stranger after losing his father, but he had to admit the idea of making love to Tony was looking more and more appealing. It was probably a bad idea to rush, but he’d been in love with Tony for a while and couldn’t gather the willpower to stop himself from taking what he’d always wanted.

“Maybe he found out he was gay and it scared him so much he was trying to prove to himself he wasn’t gay.”

“Nah. That’s what I did after Shannon and Kelly’s death. With my father it was different. I’m positive on that. He used to have all the old ladies pursuing him with home baked goods and he would shudder like the idea of having a relationship with them was horrid, but you could tell he secretly liked it.”

“Wait? You found out you were gay after Shannon and Kelly’s death? How?”

“Yep. Well actually I figured it out before they died. Being that close to so many men on a regular basis it was kind of hard to avoid getting turned on by them, especially when they walked around half naked.”

”Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“You mean like how you told me you were bi?”

Tony grinned sheepishly. “I guess we both kept quiet, huh?”

“Yep and really it isn’t anyone else’s business but ours.”

“This just seems really sudden.”

“Oh well.” Gibbs turned a bit red. “It’s not really. I’ve wanted you for a long time. I just thought I had more time, like I thought I had more time with my dad. I don’t want to miss out on something with you because I waited too long.”

Tony blushed. “You really like me that much that you couldn’t stop yourself from hitting on me the day we buried your father?”

“Well I wanted to hit on you when you were wearing that super tight t-shirt all day in my car, yesterday. Then again at the hospital, when you held me and let me cry over losing my dad without saying anything, even though I know my tears soaked the tight t-shirt you had.” 

“What?” Tony couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

Gibbs ignored Tony’s exclamation and continued on as if he hadn’t spoken. “I even held myself back from attacking you in your sleep when you went to bed in just your boxers, but I couldn’t do it anymore when you went and wore your fuck me suit. Be glad I waited until we made it back to the hotel instead of taking you there at the funeral or will reading.”

Tony’s eyes grew wider with every word that Gibbs was saying. He had never expected this and all he could do was whisper, “Really?”

“Yes, Tony. I really do love you.”

Tony stuttered, “L-L-Love?”

“Yes, Tony, I love you.”

Now, it was Tony’s turn to chuckle. “I had this whole plan to woo you while we visited with Jackson. I’d given up on it because it felt crass to attempt any such thing after you just lost your father and here you are wooing me.”

Gibbs shrugged, chuckling with Tony. “We make quite the pair. You always know exactly what to say or do to make me feel better.” 

Tony blushed.

“Though, really, you should know me better than to think that I would sleep with Jackson.”

“I do. I have no idea what happened there. My mouth took on a mind of its own.”

“Come here.” Gibbs gruffly commanded, holding out his arms wide.

Tony stepped into them and Gibbs folded his arms around Tony’s back, pulling him into a deep bear hug. “I love you and if you’re willing to give an old man like me a chance, I’ll do my damnedest to make sure you’re happy even if I have to summon my father, Thor, to do it.”

Tony burst into giggles, hugging Gibbs tightly as well. “Did you just?”

“Yep.”

“I can’t believe you said that. What if you really do summon Thor by talking about him so much?”

“Well then I hope he doesn’t join in because I have plans for you that don’t involve clothes.”


	6. Some Stress Relief

Tony giggled some more. Really, he was just too happy right now. He felt like everything he’d wanted had just been handed to him all wrapped in a bow. 

Things never worked out for him this well, but he wasn’t about to ruin it just because he felt like the other shoe was about to drop. Tony let Gibbs lead him to the bedroom and set him gently on the bed. Tony’s mouth dropped open and he practically started panting, his dick was definitely paying attention now, as Gibbs started slowly undressing himself.

In all of Tony’s fantasies he’d been the one stripping, teasing Gibbs into wanting him despite any fears Gibbs might have had. He’d never imagined he would be laying on a bed watching Gibbs do a literal strip tease for him. There weren’t any of the flashy moves Tony would have thrown in, but that was a good thing. 

They wouldn’t have worked for Gibbs and would have turned something amazingly sexy into something that Tony would have a really hard time taking seriously. As it was, Tony folded his arms behind his head and just watched as Gibbs took off his jacket, carefully hanging it over the back of a chair so that it wouldn’t wrinkle.

Then Gibbs started undoing the buttons on his shirt. One at a time. So freaking slowly, that Tony felt like he was going to pop from the anticipation. 

There was no hiding Tony’s reaction to Gibbs’ body now. Even through his clothes, it was obvious that Tony was sporting a very happy dick. Gibbs smirk widened as he watched, Tony’s cock practically try to burst through Tony’s trousers, but he did nothing to speed up his strip tease, the bastard.

Finally, all the buttons were undone, which still didn’t reveal any skin as Gibbs had one of those white undershirts that stretched nicely across his body and hid the skin while still fucking tantalizing you with a hint of the muscles hidden behind it. Tony wanted to stand up and practically attack Gibbs to remove the rest of his clothes, but before Tony could even sit up a little, Gibbs shook his head and motioned Tony to stay. Tony hated it, but he kind of loved it too as he settled back on the bed, unbuttoning his pants just enough to ease the discomfort he’d been feeling.

Gibbs slowly pulled the shirt off one side of his body, worming his arm out of it and then turned, presenting his ass to Tony as he worked the rest of the button down shirt off and set it carefully on the chair too so as to avoid wrinkles. Tony’s eyes bulged and his cock hardened as he watched the play of Gibbs’ ass muscles as he bent down to place the shirt on the chair. 

“Gibbs.” He whined.

“Jethro, Tony. We’re about to have sex. If you call me Gibbs at the end, I’ll end up getting hard every time you say that at work and that just wouldn’t work well for either of us.”

Tony grinned and blushed at the same time. “Jethro, you’re killing me here.”

“Is there something you want?” Gibbs turned back around to face Tony, now only wearing his undershirt and trousers and that fucking belt that Tony just knew was hiding Gibbs’ belt knife.

It turned Tony on so fucking much just how competent Gibbs was in and out of the field. It didn’t stop there. Gibbs grasped the bottom of his undershirt with both hands and slowly, torturously slowly, peeled it off his upper body. 

This one he didn’t place nicely on the chair, instead he just threw it over his head to land wherever it felt like. Tony groaned, his hips thrusting up into the air unconsciously. Tony was pretty sure Gibbs wasn’t even trying to turn him on this much, but that didn’t stop Tony’s body from reacting. 

Gibbs moved to unbuckle his belt and Tony gasped out, “No. Keep it on.”

“There something you want to tell me, Tony?”

“I just have always had this fantasy of you fucking me wearing nothing other than your belt.” Tony admitted softly, almost shyly.

Gibbs chuckled. “Well we’ll have to see what we can do about fulfilling that fantasy of yours.”

Gibbs unbuckled his belt, but just enough to slide it out of the belt loops on his pants and then he re-buckled it around his waist. Tony’s eyes darkened with desire, his pupils became mere pinpricks as he gulped and stared at Gibbs, who had now moved on to undoing his pants.

”You are very good for the ego.”

“Have you looked at yourself?”

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. He would never see himself the way Tony did. Gibbs was afraid that Tony’s cock was going to burst the seam on those pants in its attempts to escape.

Still Gibbs calmly slid his pants down his legs and stepped out of them, turning around to hang them on a pants hanger. He wanted to make sure he still had a pair of nice unwrinkled slacks if Tony decided to take him out for a nice dinner. Tony eyed Gibbs’ ass hungrily. 

Or what he could see of the ass covered as they were with black boxer briefs. Of course, it didn’t stay that way for long as Gibbs quickly pulled them down and off in one slick move, tossing them to land on the undershirt as he turned around and stalked to the bed, like a predator.

“Now, you are the one who is overdressed.”

“What are you going to do about that, Marine?” Tony winked, crossing his arms behind his head and laying his head on them like he didn’t have a care in the world, even though his cock very obviously did not agree.

“Clearly, I’ll just have to help you undress.” Gibbs eyes darkened with lust as he raked his eyes up and down Tony’s body as he leaned over Tony.

If it were any other situation, it would be a threatening move, but here Tony couldn’t help but be even more turned on. He coughed, blushing, “If that’s what you want.”

“Oh, it is.” Gibbs murmured, sliding his face past Tony’s ear to dip his tongue under the collar of Tony’s shirt, touching what little skin was available to him without removing Tony’s clothes. 

Tony sighed into the touch of tongue on skin. He arched his back, trying to give Gibbs better access to his neck. Gibbs took advantage of the extra skin access to bite down a little, not a lot, just enough to leave a mark before drawing back and lathing the mark with his tongue. 

He quickly unbuttoned Tony’s top and pulled both jacket and top off of Tony. He moved to set them on the chair and Tony groaned. 

“Just toss them. I can get any wrinkles out of them later.”

Gibbs smirked down at Tony and tossed them over his head as he took advantage of the revealed skin to taste it. Taking his time, Gibbs licked his way across Tony’s shoulders and down his chest. His hands worked on the button of Tony’s slacks and then the zipper as he continued to enjoy tasting Tony’s skin.

Gibbs rolled his tongue around Tony’s nipples, playing with each one until it was hard and pert. Finally, he tired of playing with Tony’s nipples and travelled down Tony’s chest to his abs. Licking the abs, Gibbs carefully pulled Tony’s pants down. He didn’t have to worry about underwear apparently as Tony clearly hadn’t put any on that morning. Tossing the pants over his head, Gibbs dove down on Tony’s cock taking the whole thing into his mouth in one smooth gulp. 

Tony coughed out, “Gibbs?!”

Gibbs smiled like the cat who got the canary and hollowed out his cheeks around Tony’s dick. Tony groaned at the hot and wet sensation around his cock. Gibbs pulled off a little and then plunged back down swallowing around Tony’s cock.

“Gibbs!” Tony moaned. 

Gibbs hummed around Tony’s cock causing Tony to pant and gasp at the sensation. 

“More!” Tony begged.

Gibbs pulled off Tony’s cock just enough to ask, “More what?”

Tony whined as Gibbs pulled off his cock. “Fuck me, please!”

“You sure that’s what you want? I could keep doing what I’m doing.”

“God, Gibbs. Please fuck me.”

“As you wish.” Gibbs smeared some lube on his fingers, taking Tony’s cock back into his mouth as he used his fingers to prep Tony’s ass and open him up for him.

Tony started twisting and turning and thrusting trying to get some more friction going in his ass or on his cock or just anywhere. Gibbs insisted on taking it slow much to Tony’s dismay. He whined and begged, but to no avail as Gibbs kept slowly sliding his finger in Tony's ass and torturing Tony’s cock with his tongue and mouth.

Finally, Gibbs pulled his fingers out and lubed up his own cock. Grabbing Tony’s legs and spreading them wider, Gibbs pulled off of Tony’s cock and immediately slid, slowly inch by inch taking his time into Tony’s ass. 

Tony cried out in pleasure as Gibbs finally bottomed out on his prostate. Setting up a smooth, punishing rhythm, Gibbs continued his slow torture of Tony. Eventually Tony was reduced to begging and pleading and swearing and anything he could think of to get Gibbs to let him come.

It didn’t make any difference though. Gibbs kept the slow pace up until Gibbs started reaching his edge. Then he made a final deep thrust as he jerked Tony’s cock and spilled his seed inside Tony’s body.

With a sigh they collapsed together into a boneless heap, neither wanting to move as they both came down from their orgasms. They finally dragged themselves out of bed and into the shower both of them up for a repeat performance before finally getting themselves completely clean and collapsing in bed for the night.


	7. It's not just Gibbs

Tony groaned as his cell phone went off. Glancing at the clock and seeing the red blinking 5:00, he wondered why anyone was calling at this hour. Tony slid the call to the answer position and groaned as he immediately heard the familiar dulcet tones of Abby going, “Tony! Tony! Tony!”

“What is it, Abbs?” Tony mumbled grumpily, smiling slight as Gibbs pulled him closer in his sleep.

“I found that information you wanted and even more than we suspected.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Not only is Gibbs the son of Thor, that’s the Norse God of Thunder by the way, but you’re the Son of Captain America.”

“I’m the what now?”

“Captain America, World War 2 hero? You know that guy.”

“I know who Captain America is, Abby.”

“Well you’re his son.”

“But how?”

“Apparently, Senior adopted you when you were a kid. After your original father got lost in the war.”

“Oh god. That explains so many things that I wish it didn’t.”

“That’s not even the best part.”

“I don’t think I can take anymore surprises Abby.”

“Well… I don’t think I can keep it a secret…” Abby trailed off, clearly pouting.

“Fine. Tell me whatever it is, Abby.”

“Tim is apparently the son of Hulk.”

“What? Tim has never shown any inclination to go green in a rage.”

“I know, but it’s all right here in the DNA profiles.”

“How did we not know this?”

“Government conspiracy?”

“Come on, Abbs. You know those aren’t real.”

“They so are, Tony.” Tony just knew that she was sticking her tongue out at him even though he couldn’t see her. “Besides how would Bishop be the daughter of the Black Widow if government conspiracies aren’t real?”

“How many Caf-Pows have you had, Abby?”

“Uh 4? But everything I’ve told you is absolutely true, Tony. I can send you the information that proves it if you need.”

“Not right now, Abbs. Keep it safe from prying eyes and Gibbs and I will look into it when we get back to the office, ok?”

“You got it, Tone.”

“Goodbye, Abbs.” Tony clicked the red hangup button, setting the phone on the nightstand none too gently before flopping back on the bed.

“Everything ok?” Gibbs grunted, eyes still closed, holding Tony close.

“I think so. I don’t know. Let’s talk about it in the morning.”


	8. Thor Appears

Gibbs chuckled and dropped a kiss on Tony’s mouth before pulling him even closer, curling around Tony as he fell back to sleep. Tony wished that Abby’s call was the weirdest thing they had to deal with that morning, but when he exited the bedroom, having not bothered to put on any clothes, he found a really huge muscle bound blond man dressed in a cape and armor in the living room area of their hotel room.

“Who are you?”

“I am Thor. You called for me.”

“Uh, no. No. We really didn’t.” Tony stammered out, staring in shock. In his head, he kept going, “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Thor tilted his head in confusion, “Heimdall said you mentioned my name over and over again. I assumed that meant you wished me here. I considered joining you in your pursuits of delight, but my lady Jane informs me that it is frowned upon, so I waited out here. Was that wrong? Did you want me to join you?”

Tony opened his mouth to respond to Thor’s mention of Heimdall and calling his name only to immediately close it at the words that followed. Had Thor really said what Tony thought he had? Oh God.

Tony started giggling. He couldn’t stop it. Here was a God, right in front of him, wanting to know if he had done the right thing by not joining them in the bedroom.

Gibbs would have killed them both if Thor had tried to join in. Tony was positive of this. Then there was the whole father/son sex thing which ew despite how hot Thor was.

”No, no. You did the right thing. Definitely don’t join us when we’re doing that.” Tony gasped out between huffs of air.

Thor watched his host making pained gasps and couldn’t help asking, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. I’m fine.” Tony waved a hand lazily as he tried to calm his laughter down. He was kind of surprised that Gibbs hadn’t appeared to find out what was going on.

Of course, as soon as he thought that Gibbs appeared, though he’d at least taken the time to get dressed. “Who are you?” Gibbs demanded, glaring at the intruder and gesturing for Tony to get some clothes on.

“I am Thor. It is a pleasure to meet you in your adult form, son of Thor.”

“You recognize me?”

“Of course. I have watched you grow old through Heimdall many times.”

“That’s kind of creepy, you know.” Tony announced reappearing having thrown on some jeans though he still had no shirt.

Gibbs sighed. “DiNozzo. Can’t you at least put on a shirt for our guest?”

“I do not mind. I frequently like to go shirtless myself. Though Jane frowns when I go pantless. I confess I do not understand her at times.”

“See. He doesn’t mind.” Tony shrugged, heading for the kitchen knowing that the conversation that was bound to happen needed much coffee and possibly some alcohol.

“But I do, DiNozzo. Shirt. Now.”

Tony sighed and turned back around and headed into the bedroom again. He felt a bit like a petulant kid being ordered around, but he didn’t actually want to piss Gibbs off now that he finally had a chance with him. So he would put on a shirt to placate him.

“What did you call me for son of Thor?”

“My name is Gibbs and I didn’t call you. I just found out you were my biological father.”

Thor cocked his head as if listening. “I must go. We can catch up later.”

“Thor! Wait!” Tony called out as he rushed out of the bedroom with a shirt thrown on.

“Not through the roof, Thor.” Gibbs bemoaned as a hammer appeared in Thor’s hand before he took off flying, right through the roof.

“That is not going to be cheap to replace.” Tony shook his head staring at the hole in the ceiling. “Hey, do you think we could charge the Avengers for this?”

Gibbs shook his head. Was this what his life was going to be like now?

“Do you think he’s coming back?”

“Apparently Heimdall watches me creepily. All you have to do is say his name and I’m sure he’ll come back when he’s finished with whatever he’s doing.”


	9. Trouble Comes

Together, Tony and Gibbs entered the kitchen. Gibbs started the coffee and Tony started whipping up some batter for pancakes.They’d barely started cooking when the sky opened up and rain started pouring into their hotel room through the hole now in their ceiling.

“Great. Just great.” Tony glared at the sky, trying to cook the pancakes even faster without ruining them.

Gibbs slipped into the bedroom to gather their coats, dropping one around Tony’s shoulders before pouring the coffee into a to go cup to protect it from the rain. While he waited for Tony to finish the pancakes, he took advantage of the silence to probe into what Abby had shared that bothered Tony. “What did Abby say that knocked you for a loop?”

“Do we have to discuss this now?”

Gibbs grunted. He wished that they could avoid this conversation. Heck, he wished that he had more time to mourn his dad, but his gut was screaming that they needed to cover this now. “Yes. I have a bad feeling.”

Tony considered Gibbs and his gut before remembering his initial thoughts that their vacation would get cut short and sighed, “Apparently Abby found evidence that not only are you the son of Thor, but the rest of the MCRT are also children of other Avengers.”

Gibbs stared at Tony, a bit nonplussed. He hadn’t expected that, but then he hadn’t expected to be the son of Thor, either. “Which one are you?”

“Apparently, I’m the son of Captain America.”

“So that would make McGee, the son of Hulk and Bishop the daughter of Black Widow?”

“You know about the Avengers?”

“I read comics when a kid too, Tony.” Gibbs shot Tony a dirty look.

“Most of my knowledge comes from the movies. I hadn’t realized that they were even real.”

“You better believe we’re real.” A voice appeared out of the sky. 

Tony glanced up through the hole in their roof, “Iron Man?”

“Yep. I see Thor visited you. Don’t worry we’ll make sure it gets fixed and not charged to you, but you need to come with us now.”

“What for?” Gibbs snarled.

“There’s a problem we need your help with.”

“If the Avengers can’t handle it, what makes you think we’ll make a difference.”

“Well for one, he” Iron Man jerked his head at Gibbs, “ can sweet talk Loki into helping us.”

“What? How?” Tony turned to Gibbs confused.

“Who the hell is Loki?” Gibbs demanded. 

“I believe you know him as Mike Franks.”

“Franks is Loki?” Tony whispered, disbelievingly. 

After a bit, he followed it up with a tone of despair, “That actually explains a lot and I wish it didn’t.”

Gibbs grunted. “DiNozzo. Get it together.”

“We’ve got a plane, right here for you. Come on and we’ll gather the rest of your team and Loki and explain everything.”

“Are you sure this is safe?”

“Safe? We’re the Avengers, of course, it’s not safe.” Hawkeye tossed out from the pilot’s seat of the quinjet. “Now, come on!”

Tony and Gibbs exchanged looks before Gibbs shrugged and taking his to go coffee climbed through the hole to the roof and into the quinjet. Tony sighed, turning off the stove, they didn’t need to burn the whole place down, and followed Gibbs. Hawkeye lifted off from the roof of the hotel and they were soon on their way to NCIS headquarters to pick up Bishop and McGee.

Both of them climbed into the quinjet with a simple order from Gibbs. They then rehashed what Tony and Gibbs knew while they waited for Hawkeye to make it to Frank’s bungalow in Mexico. Franks took a little more coercing given the entourage they had, but he eventually joined them too. 

They lifted off again, though neither Tony nor Gibbs knew the destination this time. They ended up at SHIELD headquarters and apparently there really was a government agency hiding in the middle of New York City, who knew. They were joined by Nick Fury and his right hand man, Phil Coulson.

Fury launched into a spiel about the greater good, but Gibbs cut him off. “Just get to the point.”

Fury glared, but it had no effect on Gibbs who just stared right back. Finally, Fury sighed and explained the situation. 

“You mean we were all targets anyway because of parents we only accidentally found out about?”

Fury coughed and looked away. “About that?”

“What did you do?” Gibbs snarled.

Fury held up his hands, “Nothing bad, just steered your forensic scientist to the information about your parentage.”

Gibbs glared. “If any harm comes to her because of you…” He trailed off, not bothering to finish the promise.

“We already have agents watching her, but if we’re not careful the whole world could be harmed.”

“Wait. If the Avengers are real, does that mean Starfleet Academy actually exists somewhere in California?”

“No.” Coulson dryly replied. “We’ve checked.”

“So what exactly are we fighting?”

“We don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” McGee interrupted, a note of panic to his voice.

“That’s what we need your help to figure out. Bruce has identified the incoming vessel, but we haven’t been able to figure out what it is. We only figured out it’s targets because Thor was able to translate one of it’s transmissions.”

Franks paled at the description of the vessel. “Can you get me a closer look? I think I may know what we’re dealing with, but if it’s what I think we’re all doomed.”

McGee worked with Tony Stark, he could hardly stop from fainting, and Bruce and were able to bring up a zoomed in image of the vehicle for Franks to look at. 

“Damn. Sorry, probie.” Franks offered to Gibbs.


	10. Gibbs Can Fly?

“What are we dealing with, Loki?” Coulson interrupted.

”Well you remember Thanos?”

“Of course.”

“Well it seems he had a twin brother who took my loss quite hard. There’s a reason I’ve been ‘retired’ in Mexico for so long. The man just doesn’t understand the word no and even my magic is not enough to stop him when he’s determined.”

“What are we talking here? Thanos army level bad?”

“No… Not unless you’ve managed to incite his rage on your own. Demos is more of a loner than Thanos and not so much into global domination. He’s more into personal domination, if you know what I mean. However, he does have magic, strength, and a well strategized mind, so he is not easy to beat in the slightest.”

“We know. We already battled against him once before we realized we needed help. Thor and the warriors three are keeping him distracted while we regroup with you guys and figure out a plan.”

“We have the same powers that you do. Unless it’s just a case of not enough power, our presence will not make a difference.” 

”You may have the same powers, but you do not have the same brains. If we work together we can come up with a strategy that he has not seen before.”

“Alright. What do we know about this guy?” DiNozzo was ready to be done with this and get back to his life with Gibbs, preferably in a hotel with a roof.

Of course, it wasn’t as simple as figuring out a single plan. Demos was a master strategist. They needed many backup plans ready to implement at a moment’s notice in order to beat this guy.

If they limited themselves to one plan they were doomed to failure because he would figure it out. That’s what had happened the last time when the Avengers, or well Iron Man and Thor, at least, had tried to take him on before his ship entered Earth’s orbit. Of course, their strategy hadn’t been complicated. 

Neither of them was one for making complicated battle plans, preferring head on attacks. Iron Man had been injured enough 10 minutes into the fight that Thor had covered his retreat and yelled for Heimdall to send the warriors three. Iron Man wasn’t exactly all fixed up, but he’d been working on a better suit in his spare time. 

It wasn’t quite ready, but it would have to do since the other one was barely flight capable right now. In the end, DiNozzo and Coulson had put their heads together to come up with the strategy battle map. Here’s hoping it worked. 

Their last resort backup plan was to offer Loki to Demos in return for leaving them alone. They all hated the idea of it, but Franks had already informed them that he would either escape or die trying and as he should have died many years ago, he wouldn’t be sorry to end this life. Their first hope though was to surprise Demos with a second Thor, Gibbs, and for Franks to use some of his magic to allow the others to make it over to Demos ship where they could fight him on more even grounds.

Being in space gave Demos the advantage, but if they could get onto his ship where they could actually do some damage, the advantage would switch back to them. Franks and Barton would stay in the quinjet while Franks used his magic to sneak the others onto Demos ship. Barton would use what fire power the quinjet had, which wasn’t much in space to distract Demos while Loki did his job and then the two would stay back as a last resort. 

Gibbs complained that he wasn’t able to fly and how was he supposed to fight in space. Franks just looked at him and ordered, “Probie, if I say you can fly, you can fly.”

“What is this mumbo jumbo?” Gibbs grumbled, but Tony had heard enough and grabbed Gibbs hands and dragged him out of the room. 

“Please, Gibbs. Take me for a flight before the battle starts?”

Gibbs sighed, but one look at Tony’s face and he immediately agreed. 

Tony gleefully shouted and immediately started looking for a way to the roof. Nick Fury poked his head out of the meeting room and pointed down a hallway. “Stairwell is that way. Please don’t tear up my ceiling.”

Tony dragged Gibbs to the stairwell and started running up the stairs, not pausing in the slightest. He couldn’t believe that he would get to share Gibbs’ first flight with him. “You ready?”

“Shouldn’t we have a parachute or something?”

“You planning to drop me?”

“No, of course, not.”

“Then no. We won’t need one. I trust you.”

“Tony. I’ve never done this before.”

“I know. Isn’t it great?”

“How do we do this?”

“I don’t know.”

“Wait isn’t it Thor’s hammer that gives him the ability to fly? Not his God of Thunder abilities?”

Tony shrugged. “You’re not Thor. In this instance, if Franks says you can fly, you can.”

“Tony. I really think we should wait to test this out.”

“Wait until when? When we’re in the middle of battle with Demos? Would that be better? Don’t you want some practice first?”

”Tony.” Gibbs glared.

“Gibbs.” Tony glared right back.

Gibbs huffed, but held out his hand. “If we die, I will haunt you for the rest of your life.”

“You better. I’ll haunt you right back.”

Tony took Gibbs hand and they jumped off the roof. It was at least 10 stories tall. Tony hoped that was tall enough for Gibbs’ powers of flight to kick in.

They immediately dropped like a sack of potatoes. As they picked up speed, Tony hung onto Gibbs. “You know now would be a good time to activate your flight abilities.”

“I’m trying. This isn’t exactly like building a boat, you know.”

Tony couldn’t help chuckling. “Yeah. It would be a lot easier for you to build us a boat, wouldn’t it?”

Gibbs glared. “I’m trying to concentrate here.”

Tony waved at him. “Ignore me. I’m just the passenger on this boat.”

Just when it seemed like they were done for Gibbs raised his arm towards the sky and they immediately shot off into the air. It wasn’t a smooth ride by any stretch of the imagination. Any time Gibbs moved his hand they would jerk in that direction. 

They didn’t take a lot of time for the flight, but by the time they returned to the building where the other Avengers and the MCRT were, they were both laughing with the sheer joy of having survived. Gibbs’ flight had started to smooth out by the time they landed. It wasn’t perfect, but it would have to do.


	11. Meeting Demos

By the time they landed, everyone else was waiting for them. “We ready to go?” Tony asked as Gibbs set him gently on the roof before setting down himself. 

Getting nods all around and seeing the quinjet waiting for them, Tony and Gibbs followed the others into the quinjet. 

Hawkeye flew the quinjet up into the atmosphere and headed for the last sighting of Demos’ ship. Everyone was doing their own thing getting ready for the battle. Tony hugged McGee and Bishop before joining Gibbs. 

SHIELD apparently had suits for most of them, which made Tony wonder just how long SHIELD had known about them as backup Avengers. Bishop had gotten an outfit similar to what the Black Widow used and McGee had been handed some purple stretchy pants and told to be grateful that he would have any clothes on.

Tony worried about what that meant for McGee and then remember that he was the son of Hulk. It wasn’t long after they exited Earth’s atmosphere that it became obvious that Demos knew they were coming. The shrill laughter echoing through the quinjet had been the first sign.

Franks had started cursing shortly thereafter and the ship had stumbled as the magic Franks used to allow the ship to go through space when it was only intended to travel through atmosphere faltered. He did something and things returned to normal, but now an image of a man floated above them in the main cabin area.

”Demos!” Franks spat out, bitterly.

“Missed me, Loki?”

“Not really.”

“Then why have you come to visit me? Why not continue to hide away in that dreadful hot country, Mexico I think it was?”

“How do you know where I was?”

Demos laughed. “Did you not realize that the Reynosas were my henchmen? I thought you better than that, Loki. I was just waiting for you to be ready for me.”

Loki shuddered. “Ready? I’ll never be ready for you.”

“We’ll see about that.” Demos grinned maliciously.

Gibbs, feeling protective of his once mentor, growled, “Get off my ship!”

“Who’s this? Your new toy?”

“As if. He is one of the ones who will beat you.” Franks sneered.

“Beat me? Now, I know you’re dreaming. No one can beat me, Loki, dear.”

“We’ll see about that.” Gibbs snarled, pointing his finger at the apparition of Demos. A bit of lightning sparked from his finger to the apparition and it vanished. 

“What just happened?” Tony looked around confused. “Where did he go?”

“He is gone for now, but he will be back. It will not take him long to create a new projection.”

“How close are we to his ship? Can we start mounting our assault and distract him?”

Hawkeye glanced between the readouts and Loki. “We are still quite a ways from the ship. It would be quite a strain on Loki’s magic to start teleporting people now I think.”

Franks slowly nodded, “It would, but at the same time now is the best time while Demos is distracted. Let’s start with Captain America and Black Widow. Then the son and daughter of them next. We’ll do the Hulk and his son next and Gibbs last because worst case he can fly over to the ship if it takes too much power for the others. Same with Stark.”

Captain America nodded his readiness. Loki looked at him and in one minute and the next, he vanished. 

“Did he make it there safely?”

Hawkeye checked the readings. “Another lifesign is now showing on the ship. I think so.”

“Ok. Natasha. You’re next.”

She nodded once before she too vanished. Hawkeye checked the reading and confirmed that another life sign was there. Franks face had paled drastically. 

In fact, it was starting to take on a blue shade. “I think you’d better sit down, Loki.”

Gibbs didn’t even bother to give Loki a chance to respond. He just grabbed Franks arm and dragged him to one of the chairs. Before Franks could even think about transporting the two children, Demos appeared again. “Do not think that a super soldier and a red room spider will be enough to defeat me.”

“Oh go away.” Tony narrowed his eyes at Demos. “Gibbs make him go away.”

Gibbs tried the finger trick, but it didn’t work this time. Gibbs glared and tried again, trying to channel his father. It didn’t have any luck as far as channeling electricity to the apparition, but it did manage to summon Thor.

“Let me, son.” Thor grandly announced, swinging his hammer around and at the apparition. 

“Thor! No!” Stark and Hawkeye both protested knowing that using the hammer in such close quarters never led to anything good.

Sure enough. Thor smashed one of the panels on accident, but he did also get rid of Demos for the time being. “I hope that was not needed for anything important.”

“Change of plans. McGee. You work on fixing that. Whatever it is. We’ll call for you if we need you. Hopefully, Franks can send you over later if we need you. Franks. Send Bishop and me, now.”

Franks nodded and quickly sent Tony and Bishop over to Demos ship. Gibbs growled. “Send me too.”

Franks sighed, but knew that there would be no denying Gibbs. “Ok, but you’re the last one. Stark and Thor, will have to make it over there on their own.”

“10-4. Iron Man ready to go. Get him out of here and then clear the space, so that we can open the hatch without jeopardizing you and the Hulks.”

Franks glared, but sent Gibbs on his way. McGee scrambled out of the way and helped Franks hobble away from the door. Finally, they were able to make it to the pilot’s area and close the door, so that the outer hatch could be opened enough for Iron Man and Thor to fly out and then trigger the closing of the doors again. 

Hawkeye waited for the controls to tell him the doors were closed. He could see that Iron Man and Thor were already making their way to the other ship. He’d slowed the quinjet down to slower speeds not needing to get closer in a hurry now, which also reduced the strain on Loki’s protective magic.

The doors weren’t closing though. Cursing, Hawkeye tried to activate the door closure from the panels he had in front of him. Finally, he sighed in relief when the panels displayed that the door was finally closed again. “It’s safe to go back out to the main area now.”

“If it’s all the same to you, I think I would prefer to remain where I am for right now.” Franks coughed. 

“Are you ok?” McGee couldn’t help asking as he stared at the almost completely blue face. He’d never seen Franks look like this before.

Franks just grunted and ignored McGee. McGee gulped before remembering the panel that Thor had accidentally destroyed with his hammer. “I better go fix that panel before we need it.”

“You do that.” Hawkeye muttered, staring at Loki with a cross between pity and hatred.


	12. The Final Battle

Gibbs growled as he appeared on another ship, but couldn’t see Tony. He didn’t care about the Demos guy or the others. He just needed to make sure that Tony was alright. 

He’d just confessed his feelings to Tony. He couldn’t stand to lose him now. On the other hand, if he went through the ship shouting Tony’s name, that would just draw attention to him and be stupid as heck.

He wished he knew the layout of this ship, but while they’d done their best they couldn’t tell what the inside looked like and had only gotten a brief glimpse at a 3-d drawing based off of Loki’s memory of a similar ship from his time in captivity with Thanos. He would just have to make his way through the ship and hope that he found Tony before they destroyed the ship and had to escape.

Using his electricity, he started frying all panels that looked vaguely electrical. Before he’d gotten very far, Tony hissed, “Gibbs.”

“Tony!” Gibbs hissed, hurrying towards him.

“Don’t just destroy everything. We need some of the systems to remain operational or the mostly human will die.”

”How do I tell that?”

Tony shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess we just hope for the best and pray to all the Gods to protect us.”

Just then the earpiece Tony was wearing flickered with static. 

“I can tell you which systems to destroy. For such a good strategist, his computers were easy to hack.” Stark boasted.

“Sounds good. Give us a list.” Tony ordered. 

As Stark rattled off panels to destroy, Tony directed Gibbs to some and destroyed others with his brute strength. It felt strange not to have to hold back. He was just so used to holding back that it felt weird not to now.

A loud roaring echoed through the entire ship. “You will not get away with this, you pesky worms. I will end all of you.”

“Keep going.” Stark whispered, “We’re almost there.”

Tony and Gibbs nodded. They knew that Bishop, Captain America, Black Widow, and Thor were also wreaking havoc on the ship. Stark and Hawkeye were working together somehow to split the panels that needed to be destroyed amongst all of them.

Demos outburst was only a sign that they were getting close. As Tony and Gibbs made their way to the center of the ship, they gradually met up with Bishop first, then Thor. It wasn’t long before Black Widow and Captain America joined them too. 

Tony wasn’t sure where Stark was, but he was sure the guy would be along soon. They were running out of panels to destroy.

Of course, if they had thought that they basically had the battle won, Demos proved them wrong. Bishop was the first to go down. Nobody had even noticed that Demos was in the room with them before Bishop was on the ground in a crumpled heap.

Captain America quickly rushed to Bishop’s side though what he intended to do no one had any idea. It didn’t really matter, though as Bishop vanished and Franks appeared in her place, with a panda of all things. He quickly tossed the panda at Demos who flinched, not expecting a physical attack.

Of course, the panda didn’t really do much except clasp onto Demos and start trying to eat his cloak. Still it was enough of a distraction for Loki to follow it up with a touch of hidden magic. It was a spell he’d specially crafted himself for Demos.

It was a tricky one, generated through pure afflatus. Not a direct assault, but an insidious piece of magic that weaved itself into a person’s very soul. If he was lucky, Demos wouldn’t even notice it until it was too late. 

“Thor, if you would be so kind.” Loki ordered, pointing to the room that Demos had come out of. The one room that they hadn’t had a chance to destroy panels in, yet.

“It would be my pleasure, brother.” Thor brought his hammer down hard sending electricity sparking from it into the room. 

“The rest of you, come on.” Franks gestured them away from Demos.

“You can’t get away from me that easily.” Demos roared.

Franks ignored him, hurrying the others out. “Probie. Get them to the other end of the ship. I will be there as soon as possible to teleport them over.”

Gibbs nodded and immediately started running for the opposite end of the ship, dragging Tony with him. Bishop was hopefully already back on their quinjet. Captain America and Black Widow took after them and soon passed them. Stark flew along behind them keeping a watch out for Loki.

Hulk had never made it over to the ship because it was too hard to give him instructions in his useful form, so hopefully he and McGee had worked some magic on the quinjet. They reached the opposite side of the ship and stood there, panting, when they heard thundering footsteps. Gibbs looked up ready to do battle some more only to find that it was just Thor carrying Franks who looked more than a little worse for wear.

“Are you even able to teleport us back to the ship?” Tony blurted.

“Hawkeye is bringing the quinjet closer. It will be fine. I will be able to rest once we are aboard our ship again.”

This time instead of one by one, Loki made a clear ball surrounding all of them before they poofed out of existence on Demos’ ship and reappeared on the quinjet. 

“Get us out of here, Hawkeye.” Black Widow yelled. 

“Is Demos dead?”

“Not yet,” Franks coughed, “but he will be soon.” He didn’t bother telling anyone that he would soon be dead as well. The magic he had used on Demos would force Demos to die when Loki died.

He had lived a long life and was truthfully a little tired of Mexico. Plus, this was a sin of his own making and he wasn’t going to let anyone else suffer for it.


	13. Brief Aftermath

After many hours, the quinjet finally landed at SHIELD headquarters. SHIELD had offered to put everyone up for the night. Franks was taking them up on that, but Tony, Gibbs, McGee and Bishop wanted to go to their own homes in DC.

SHIELD wasn’t happy about it, but they conceded to Hawkeye flying them back to DC to NCIS HQ where they could take separate cars to go home if they wanted. They were warned that SHIELD would need to debrief them and that this was classified and they couldn’t tell anyone.

Tony had wanted to snort at that. Dropping them off at HQ meant that Abby would demand to know what had happened and while he could keep secrets from Abby he didn’t see the point for a secret that she mostly knew already. Tony wished that things could just go back to normal, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen. 

He’d been thinking of quitting NCIS anyway, but he’d never imagined that he might leave NCIS to become a superhero. He didn’t even want to think about that right now. More than anything he just wanted to go home with Gibbs and try to relax and forget the day had even happened. 

Unfortunately, his prediction came true. As soon as they stepped out of the quinjet at HQ, Abby was right there demanding to know what had happened. 

“Abbs. We’re all tired. We’ll tell you about it tomorrow.”

“Nuh uh. Not good enough, mister. You didn’t let me know about Jackson’s funeral. You’re not weaseling your way out of this one.”

“Please Abbs. We’re exhausted.”

“Tony!” Abby whined.

“Abbs.” Gibbs interrupted.

“Fine.” Abby pouted.

“All of you. My house. 1500.” Gibbs met each of his team member’s eyes, making sure he had agreement from them before grabbing Tony and dragging him off to an NCIS vehicle since their car was still in Stillwater. Explaining things tomorrow was going to be fun, but Gibbs had more important things to do right now, namely Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So sick kicked my ass, so I'm posting all of the November stories that I didn't get posted today. Hopefully December will go better and I'll be able to actually keep daily posting up. We'll see how it goes.
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
